


Ready for Your Birthday Gift, Obito?

by RokudaimeObito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Panties, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokudaimeObito/pseuds/RokudaimeObito
Summary: It's Obito's birthday and Kakashi has something prepared for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Ready for Your Birthday Gift, Obito?

Obito lay on the bed as he waited for Kakashi to finish his shower. It had been nearing 10:00 PM when they had decided to turn off the TV and head on to bed. Having already showered, Obito finished up the last of the dirty dishes and locked the apartment, happy it was the weekend so that he could spend it with the one person he hadn't been able to. Earlier in the week, he had gone over to his grandma's place to celebrate his birthday on her request and had been working every day since. He felt so guilty and frustrated that he had left his beloved boyfriend alone for several days so he promised to make it up to him.

The sound of the shower cut off and he pulled himself out of the bed, turning off the bedroom light and changing into his pajamas, planning on getting a good night's rest snuggled in with Kakashi.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He had just turned on the bedside lamp, knowing that Kakashi liked to read before actually sleeping, when said person called out for him. He turned and his jaw was on the floor, breath catching in his throat. There Kakashi stood in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a red off-the-shoulder top and a black skirt with black, lacy thigh highs, one foot crossed over the other and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "Ready for your birthday gift, Obito?"

Holy shit. Obito swallowed a thick lump in his throat, already feeling blood and adrenaline pump through his body and his heart beat against his chest. Kakashi closed the door behind him and slowly approached him, their gazes locked. As the younger came closer, Obito could spot a blush dusted across his cheeks and dark charcoal lining his eyes, smudged just enough to bring out their intensity. Fuck, it was sexy. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his neck and Obito settled his hands on his hips, pulling him close.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked, referring to his outfit. "I wanted tonight to be special for your birthday." He waited for the older male to answer, but Obito said nothing, only glancing up and down his body instead, his breathing deep between them.

The silence felt like it lasted forever and with each passing second of silence, Kakashi felt his confidence waver. Perhaps this was actually a bad idea? But he decided to give it another try, this was for Obito after all.

"Do you not like my outfit?” He purred. “Is it not slutty enough?” 

Obito sucked harshly on his bottom lip. To be honest, he didn't know what to say and he couldn't help but stare with absolute lust and want for the other male. How his milky, long legs went on for miles, complemented by the black skirt and sheer stockings. And the skirt itself—well, Obito had never seen such a... sinfully short skirt before. Ever. The bottom didn't even reach past Kakashi's cheeks and he could almost make out the head of Kakashi's cock hanging beneath— were those matching _panties?_ Oh, fuck. His mind was completely blank and all he could see, hear, smell, touch, and think about was the absolutely stunning male in front of him. But he knew that actions spoke louder than words, so, in a blatant gesture to show how he felt, he reached down and grabbed onto the backs of Kakashi's thighs, sliding up until they cupped his exposed ass. Kakashi let out a gasp, both in surprise and at the tingles of pleasure pulsing through his veins already, when Obito took his cheeks in his large hands and started to massage them, kneading and caressing the skin.

It was definitely going to be an exciting night.

Finally gaining his voice back, Obito whispered into his ear, squeezing his cheek in one hand. “I think you look so sexy right now.”

Kakashi groaned quietly, falling forward into his body. “That's good, because I have more for you.” He stepped away abruptly, chuckling at Obito's pout. “Take a seat here, sit back, and enjoy the show.” Kakashi led him to the foot of their bed and sat him down, placing a kiss to his lips before moving away again. Obito sat there, anxious and curious at the same time and it wasn't until he heard the beginning drum beat to a song that he figured out what was going to occur. He barely took a breath and then Kakashi was in front of him, spreading his legs apart and stepping in between them, holding onto his shoulder for support. And it began.

Once the music played, Kakashi transformed into another person. The intense look was still apparent in his eyes as he started to move with the song's beat, rolling his hips and grinding down on Obito's body. He snuck his hands under Obito’s nightshirt, exploring and brushing his fingers across his most sensitive areas but not allowing Obito to touch him in return. Kakashi grinned when Obito's abdomen quivered as he ran his fingertips down towards the waistband of his pants, dipping underneath before pulling away.

As the track hit its second chorus, he switched positions, taking a seat on one of Obito's muscular thighs and pushing against it, adding pressure to their hidden arousals. Obito hissed, feeling the delicious friction of Kakashi rubbing and grinding on him. Then, he felt a hot tongue along the edge of his ear, a sweet voice whispering, “Since you've been so good, I'll let you touch me now.”

Obito's hands instantly flew to his hips and ass, holding them down so the grinding motion was stronger and his own hips could buck up to meet Kakashi’s. The younger male released a breathy moan, tightening his hold on his shoulders and continuing to grind down to the beat of the music. To his complete and utter disappointment, Kakashi moved away again, completely leaving his body in the cold.

“Kakashi,” he groaned.

“Don't worry, baby, it's not over yet.” Giving the older male a wink, he turned on his heel and started swinging his hips around in a slow figure eight motion. He bent over, giving Obito a full view of his backside, and stuck his butt out, wiggling it around. He could hear Obito swear under his breath and fidget in his seat, exactly how he wanted him. Kakashi grinned. He took the front of the skirt between his teeth, keeping both of his hands free, and turned back around, facing the older male once more. Slowly, teasingly, his thumbs hooked into the thin elastic waistband of the panties and, inch by agonizing inch, slid the garment down lower, lower, lower, his eyes hard and intense on the older male as each tantalizing sliver of skin was exposed. Lower and lower. Obito was drooling at that point, surprised that he hadn't burst out of his pants yet, watching Kakashi move and prance around like that.

Not to mention, the younger male looked absolutely delicious in that get up. Kakashi’s legs were long and lean; the skirt and stockings only made them more irresistible and his heartbeat raced, tongue thick in this mouth as Kakashi's panties slid lower, lower... And then, Kakashi shifted the skirt back in place, smirking at the whiny groan he let out.

“Kakashi, you just—“ he was interrupted when his tease of a boyfriend settled on his thighs once more, facing away from him. Obito held onto him once he started moving, bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning his name loudly. “Fuck, baby.” The feeling of his head rubbing against the smooth silk of his panties was driving him completely insane. Kakashi's beautiful ass sank down on his erection, and he took the opportunity to attach his lips to the nape of his neck, sucking on the sensitive area just below his ear, taking in the breathy moans flowing through Kakashi's throat.

Thankfully, the song ended at that moment and they were both sparred from the torture of waiting any longer. Obito eagerly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and returned the kiss the younger male had pulled him into, the first real intimate contact between them since the show had started. Obito fell back onto the bed, Kakashi following, and sucked, stroked at Kakashi’s lips while his hands roamed his body, slipping under the skirt and caressing one of his plump cheeks. Kakashi's moan passed between them, only egging Obito on.

He gripped onto Kakashi beneath his panties, playing with the head of his cock, rolling it between his fingers. Kakashi pulled away, gasping loudly, before falling back onto his body, fisting the sheets beside his head.

“You like that? You're so wet already. Hmm, or is it the outfit that's turning you on so much?” He teased, rubbing circles with his thumb onto the sensitive underbelly of Kakashi’s length.

“I- I c-could ask you the same thing,” Kakashi moaned, twitching in the older male's hold.

Obito chuckled. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I can make you feel real good. You want more?”

“Obito, you can do whatever you want with me. It's your night.”

“Yeah?” Obito sucked on Kakashi’s lower lip, prompting him into another kiss while he flipped their position, moving Kakashi back towards the pillows and hovering over him. Kakashi’s legs wound around his waist as the younger let him continue to ravage his mouth – sucking, biting, licking.

Then Obito's lips moved onto the crook of his neck where they scattered soft kisses and nibbles along the way. “Obito, that tickles.” Kakashi giggled. “But can you kiss me lower?”

“... Oh, God, you're killing me, baby.” But Obito didn't object. He trailed his lips down Kakashi's body. There was a familiar deep, sweet musky fragrance that invaded his senses as he traveled south. “Is that... Vanilla?” he asked, nosing back at Kakashi’s jawline.

“Yeah,” Kakashi answered, his lip drawn into his mouth. Obito was at his belly now, sucking until dark splotches emerged all along his torso.

“It smells... delicious, but I wonder what else is delicious on you?”

“Mm, I have the perfect thing for you.” To emphasize his point, Kakashi rolled his hips upward. Obito grinned, understanding the hint, so he maneuvered himself towards the end of the bed, spreading Kakashi's legs apart on the mattress and lying on his stomach between them. He smirked when the younger lifted the skirt, the tight black panties coming into view with a giant wet spot staining the silky fabric. He licked his lips, eager for his treat. Not even caring to pull the panties down, he sucked on the head, holding onto Kakashi's thighs for leverage.

“Obito,” Kakashi chocked out a moan, bucking his hips. He could feel the intoxicating warmth from Obito's mouth seep through and how his tongue flicked back and forth across the covered surface of his tip before dipping into the slit, wiggling around. It wasn't until Obito slid the panties down his legs, keeping them stretched around his ankles, that he felt the full extent of his tongue.

Obito let Kakashi's sticky, wet underwear stay at his ankles and moved into a more comfortable position and without missing a beat, took him into his mouth, smirking around Kakashi’s cock at the generous amount of fluid gathered at the slit that leaked out, wetting and glistening the length. Kakashi cried out as Obito slid him deeper into his throat, his tongue dragging along underneath. Obito sucked with power, thick, wet sucking sounds filling the room, synchronized with the whines and moans that flowed continuously from his mouth.

“Obito...”

“You want me to stop?” Obito questioned, voice rough from the abuse his throat had endured.

“I want you inside me when I cum. Please?” Kakashi pursed his lips.

“Anything for my baby.” Obito pulled him into a rough kiss, lifting his body off the bed, practically tearing the skirt off. “Can you keep those on?” He pointed at the stockings.

“Anything for my baby.” Kakashi repeated, grinning. He leaned up and took his top off, then helped Obito with his clothes, tugging his t-shirt off and pulling down his boxers and pajama pants until they were completely off, and reached for the lube, eyeing the older male's erection. “That looks too good to pass up, though.” He ran his fingers along the hard length. “Can I have a taste?”

Obito groaned at the teasing touch. “How can I say no to that?”

Kakashi couldn't resist, wrapping his fingers around Obito's cock and guiding it past his kiss-bitten lips after blowing a hot breath onto the twitching, swollen head.

“You like sucking my cock, baby?” Obito gently guided Kakashi's head deeper, pushing himself to the back of the younger's throat 

Kakashi responded with a moan, making his eyes wide and innocent. “Mm, it tastes so good,” he said once he pulled back, sensually licking his lips to disconnect the sticky string that followed and he suddenly found Obito's lips on his, moving to a coordinated rhythm as their tongues danced and rolled together. He grabbed the bottle of lube when they pulled apart, just wanting the foreplay to be over with, and lay back on the pillow, bringing Obito on top of himself and wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. “How do you want me?” he asked, sucking a patch of skin on Obito's neck.

“Do you... want to go on top? I have a little something for you.”

“Oh?”

Obito just smiled as he leaned over to the side of the bed and pulled out something from beneath the mattress, but Kakashi knew what it was. There was only one thing kept in that hiding spot. His favorite light pink vibrator was placed beside his feet on the bed and Obito looked at him, a salacious grin on his face. Truth be told, they actually had yet to use it in the bedroom during sex, but Obito knew it had gotten some good uses – he had caught the younger male playing with it on numerous occasions when he was.. lonely and needy. And although it may have been “his” night, as Kakashi dubbed it, Obito still wanted his boyfriend to feel good and satisfied as much as possible.

“Are you okay with this?” 

“Of course! You know I've had much bigger anyway.” The suggestiveness behind his statement, coupled with the slow dragging of his tongue across his lip, was obvious. Obito broke. He popped the cap to the lube, spread it evenly on his fingers and kneeled between Kakashi's opened legs, trembling with excitement.

The first two fingers and Kakashi was already writhing on the bed, bucking his hips and trying desperately to plunge himself deeper on his boyfriend's fingers, countless soft, fleeting moans breezing past his lips. Three fingers and his moans turned deep and raspy. Obito embedded them deep inside, stroking and pushing at the muscles lining his entrance, capturing the cries of his name. A particularly unrestrained moan of his name bounced off the bedroom walls when he managed to run the pads of his fingers across Kakashi's prostate.

Kakashi felt like his body was on fire, hot flashes of raw pleasure tingled and bubbled in his veins. He was left pouting and empty when Obito withdrew from his body, but the older male was soon lubing up the vibrator and placing it at his prepared, waiting entrance. 

“Ready, baby?”

“Please.” Once the affirmation was given, the hard tip pushed into him, cold and wet, and continued until only the last inch was sticking out, Kakashi's body welcoming without resistance and then, the electrical pulses started, surging and pulsing. “Obito!” He squealed, taken by surprise. He couldn't prepare himself, though, for as soon as Obito turned it on, he began to pull it out and thrust it back in, an imitation of what they would eventually end up doing. It buzzed against his walls, drawing out random sounds and mewls of pleasure as he was plagued by the vibrating motion. “A-Ahhh, Obito, _Obito!”_ His toes curled into the bottoms of his feet, his eyes rolling back into his skull. 

Obito watched in sick fascination, eyes dark, lips curved into a smirk. He grabbed a hold of the end and twisted it back and forth, pushing it in, pulling it out, Kakashi squirming on the sheets, his skin flushed pink. “Is it good, baby?”

“God, y-yes, fuck,” he mewled.

Once Kakashi was used to the feeling, Obito carefully shifted him into his lap, mindful that one incorrect move with the vibrator still inside, and Kakashi would come, but it was still too soon for that, still more fun to be had. Finally, the younger was straddling his body, hands on his shoulders for balance. His cheeks were red with arousal, chest heaving with deep breaths.

“O-Obito?.”

“Ride it, baby. Ride it like you would ride my cock,” Obito said, taking a firm grip around on the vibrator.

Kakashi nodded, held onto him, and picked his hips up before slamming them down, the sound of his ass slapping Obito's thighs resonating in the room. He started right away at a fast pace, bouncing in his lap and rolling his hips while the toy buzzed and stimulated him from the inside. Twisting and turning the vibrator, Obito looked on as Kakashi's face displayed his pleasure, his pretty lips parted, eyes lidded and heavy. Kakashi rolled his hips, sinking his nails into the pliable flesh of Obito's shoulders, whimpering his name in a broken chant. His head rolled back, harsh pants sounding once he found the perfect angle, causing the vibrating tip of the sex toy to lodge itself against his prostate, body-wracking tremors rolling down his spine.

“You look so pretty, baby.” Obito wrapped his free hand around Kakashi's cock, pumping it slowly and thoroughly, grinning at the sob that tore through his boyfriend's throat.

“O-Obito, stop! Take it out, I'm g-gonna cum!”

That's what he wanted to hear. He wrenched the toy out of Kakashi and in one swift move, buried himself inside, the youngest fitting perfectly around him.

Kakashi moaned, clutching onto him.

Obito laid his warm palm on the small of Kakashi’s back, keeping him balanced and upright while he set their pace, his hips never faltering and his body never stopping its movements, sinking down and pushing up with Obito bumping into his prostate on every thrust. Thick fluid seeped from the head of his cock, trailing down their sticky, entangled limbs. Obito couldn't help but give it another taste. He traced his finger along the prominent vein on the shaft up towards the head, circling it around the slit to collect the fluid before sucking it off.

Kakasi’s thighs were burning, fingers aching from grasping Obito so hard and he couldn't keep his rhythm anymore. “Obito, I- I can't... can you take over?” he panted out. He knew Obito wouldn't mind anyway. The older male liked being in control in bed and Kakashi liked being under his control.

Obito nodded and pulled out, wrapping an arm around his waist to flip them over. Once Kakashi's back hit the mattress, he gripped onto his hips, threw his legs over his shoulders, and pushed inside once more, putting all his weight on the younger male because in that position, he struck his prostate in one ago and Kakashi thrashed and bucked beneath him, back arching off the bed, his thighs tight and heavy on his shoulders. His cries were so loud, Obito was sure their neighbors would hear, not that he really minded. The thought of being heard during their... sexual escapades were turning him on more than he had initially thought and he couldn't take it anymore, merely rutting and grinding into Kakashi, not even pulling out, to rebuild their orgasms as fast as he could. Endless sounds of pleasure spewed from Kakashi's lips, adding to the thwacking of the headboard against the wall as Obito rammed his hips forward, gripping onto the edge of the bed while the younger male below writhed and pushed back in time with his movements.

He could tell Kakashi was close. His dick was twitching uncontrollably, precum rushing from the slit and his fingers tightened on his biceps, squeezing and releasing.

“Obito... fuck...”

His hips shifted to the right and managed to strike Kakashi's spot, earning a sharp whine. Then, an idea struck him. Still moving inside, Obito reached for the vibrator again, grinning madly. He turned it on to the highest setting and ran it along the length of Kakashi’s shaft, bringing it around over the tip, and down to his testicles.

“Cum for me, Kakashi.” He barely started the second journey down Kakashi's length and then the younger was coming, loud whimpers of his name sounding as his orgasm hit him hard, pale strings erupting from his body in between them, his quaking thighs limp and weak.

With the vibrator still buzzing along to draw out everything the younger had, he listened as beautiful, addictive sounds fell from his lips in an intense release. Kakashi's body fell back on the bed, completely wasted and eyes heavy and sleepy. All it took was two, three more thrusts and Obito spilled himself fully into Kakashi, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, exchanging moans. He finally collapsed gently on Kakashi after what seemed like hours, and pulled out, both males breathing heavily, limbs tired, sated, and filthy. Obito snuggled him into his chest, stroking his mussed hair. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Kakashi rasped, kissing his collarbone.

“Thanks, Kakashi. It was amazing. I love you so much.” He tenderly kissed his cheek, fingers stroking his hip bone, down to the elastic of the stockings. “Where did you get the outfit?”

“Kushina... “ Kakashi mumbled, cheeks flushing.

“I don't even want to know.” Obito chuckled. “They look good on you, though.”

Kakashi laughed, hiding his face in Obito's chest. “Wearing the skirt was really freeing, to be honest.”

The older male suddenly sat up and hovered over him again, a grin on his face. Without saying a word, he took one of Kakashi's legs, stretched it straight, and took the stocking by his teeth, sliding them down the smooth, hairless legs. Then, repeated it with the other, kissing both of his ankles once they were off.

“I think we should keep these for special occasions. The panties, too. They.. hug you in all the right places.”

“I knew you would like it.” Kakashi teased.

Obito laughed. “I’m guessing Kushina is the one who taught you how to dance, too?”

“Yeah, it took me weeks of practice, you know.”

Obito leaned down and pecked him on the lips. “I’m the luckiest guy ever.” He grinned.

Kakashi’s lips curled into a smile. “We still have 30 minutes before your birthday is over...” He glanced at the 11:27 displayed on the bedside alarm clock. “Think we can get in another round?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Obito <3


End file.
